Unbreakable Heart
by Raine Yuy
Summary: This is my first Tenchi Muyo fic! Ryoko is trying to let go of Tenchi but surprisingly Tenchi don't quite know how to let her go. Very sad moments here. The ending is the highlight because well, you just never know what's going to happen. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tenchi . What a shame…  
  
Author's Note: I usually only write Gundam fanfics but I have discovered the world of Tenchi and it's very intriguing couples and was inspired enough to write this fic. As you can tell, I favor the pairing of Tenchi and Ryoko because their relationship can have so many possibilities and interesting turns. Enjoy and review!  
  
The song is by Jessica Andrews titled "Unbreakable Heart"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Golden cat-eyes searched the water and it's depth for an answer, a reason...anything at all. But the water barely even rippled, oblivious to the troubled girl whose soul hid in the shadows, waiting to be acknowledge and let back in. Ryoko balled her fist in frustration and restrained violence. She had waited 700 years to be awakened, but for what? To fall for a boy who's mind was a maze within a maze? She was once the most feared space pirate in the whole galaxy damn it! A gorgeous and sexy one at that. Now she was reduced to a sniffling little idiot who had nothing better to do but sit on her ass and wait for a boy to grow into a man who can make up his mind. She threw her head back and looked up at the midnight-black sky, this time searching the stars for the answers that the indifferent water denied her. But the stars were all distant and only beckoned her with freedom. But I've been there before and freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose. Her heart contracted and tightened, for this was exactly what she had...freedom.  
  
An empty room,   
a broken fairytale  
A hollow girl,   
with empty arms   
From an angels tears,   
God made the stars   
Why can't he make me   
an unbreakable heart?   
  
A scraping sound made a presence known to Ryoko's sensitive hearing. She lifted her face, offering the wind the chance to dry her eyes and hide any trace of tears. Whoever it was would probably die of a heart attack to discover a cold-hearted monster like her can learn to shed tears just like a normal human being. A space pirate had no right to emotions.   
"Ryoko. Is everything alright?"  
That voice, that sweet beloved familiar voice. Her heart threatened to squeeze the life out of her and her soul hovered above, sensing her weakness and waiting for the chance to make her human.   
"Hello, Tenchi." She found that her voice was relatively calm, never betraying her.  
Tenchi hesitated, something about the scene made him held back in fear. But fear of what? It was only Ryoko. She was as familiar to him as the sun and the moon.   
"You disappeared after dinner. I thought you were on the roof but when I checked I couldn't find you," For the first time, he looked around the lake and discovered what a magical view it was at night. "Wow, I never knew this place could be so beautiful."  
Ryoko couldn't resist. "Sometimes the most beautiful things in the world is right in front of you but people are too busy looking for something better, something perfect to realise it."  
"Ryoko..." There was something vital here. Something life-changing that was happening but he had no idea what. Her words held more than her tone carried.   
"I'm fine Tenchi. You should never worry about me. I can take care of myself," She was Ryoko. She was invincible. "I always have."  
  
In my blue world,   
you shone like heavens fire   
And left me cryin'   
in the dark   
How could anyone be so hard,   
Did you think I had   
an unbreakable heart?   
  
  
  
"I know that," He knew and he resented. Ryoko never needed his protection, never needed anyone. "But we're family and family take care of eachother. Ryoko, you can tell me anything you want. I would never betray you to the others."  
"I have nothing to tell you," Nothing except I love you. "But thanks for the offer."  
It hurt. It hurt to be denied the freedom of sharing her thoughts. Tenchi restrained the anger building within him. He stepped closer, stopping only inches away from Ryoko's rigid back. He could smell her. That unique blend of flowers after rain that always eluded him. He inhaled quietly, revelling in the closeness they shared.  
Ryoko held her breath, bathing in the silence and waiting for her heart to resume it's normal pace. He was so close...but untouchable. For this was Tenchi, a man whose love would not be given freely. She closed her eyes in pained resignation. The time had come to finally announce defeat. She had fought a long and hard battle and the wounds were too much for her to bear. All the blood had drained out of her and she was too weak to even stand. Again she raised her head to offer her face to the sky. There, the stars awaited her return and the space guaranteed her freedom. Just another word for nothing left to lose.  
Tenchi watched her in concern, following her gaze to the distant stars. Uncertainty and something that was close to denial filled him at the look of weariness in her eyes. Ryoko...  
"Isn't the space just beautiful Tenchi?" Her voice held only an instant of unbearable sadness but was suddenly changed to a dull monotone. "You should go back into the house. They're all probably worried about you."  
"They know I went to look for you so they won't be worried at all," And suddenly he was the one that was worried. He always knew that this day would come. "You miss the space Ryoko?" Please look into my eyes and tell me that you don't. That you never really did and that you never will.  
  
I suppose I should know,   
sometimes love just comes and goes   
But I believed foolish me   
we'd go on and on   
  
  
Ryoko turned and met his gaze, almost drowning in the brown depths. But the desire to escape the pain was greater than the desire to lose herself within his soul. "Yes."  
Something happened to him. Something so unexpected that he reeled with the impact it caused his heart. This was Ryoko. The space pirate, the loud, lazy, bad-tempered demon who had made his life so unpredictable and chaotic. This was Ryoko. The woman who caused trouble daily and had harassed him until he had wanted to explode with frustration. And this was Ryoko. The only woman to ever hear his thoughts, dry his tears, and reached deep into the very core of him. Ryoko,the woman who had captured his heart and bound his soul...for all eternity. The certainty of it was like a tidal wave, engulfing him from head to toe. And he knew why he had always feared to let himself acknowledge these emotions. He had feared this moment since the day he had released her from her curse. He knew he could never have her. She had confessed that she loved him but he never really believed. And he was right to not believe. He would have made such a fool out of himself by confessing that he loved her when in the end she would realise she never really loved him. The space was her first love, and first love never dies. She would always choose freedom above all else. Above him.   
"I thought so," Was that his voice? How can it be so steady and cold when he felt like he would burn to ashes at the pain churning in his gut? God, she had such beautiful eyes. "Ryoko..."  
There was something about the way he was looking at her. He devoured her face as if desperate to memorize it. But this was Tenchi. The boy who owned her heart and soul. Tenchi. The boy who would never return her love.  
"Tenchi..." She faltered, not knowing how to say goodbye but knowing that this was the only chance she would ever see him.   
  
  
One day someone will come to you,   
and rock you tight in her arms   
Please remember this   
when you drop your guard,   
nobody has an unbreakable heart   
  
  
  
He took the first step forward, holding a finger to her chin and pulling her close to him. He wanted to taste her mouth for the first and last time and print her taste into him like a brand. He wanted to cry at the injustice of it all. Most of all, he longed to bind her to him forever. But that would be the death of her. I would rather see you chase freedom than to let you die in a cage. And that would be what his love will become. "Goodbye Ryoko..."  
Ryoko hid her pain under lowered lashes at the softly spoken words. She longed to touch his lips with hers. Drink in his taste and let it be enough to last a lifetime. He was so close but she couldn't bring herself to be weak again. "Goodbye Tenchi..."  
Pieces of broken glass scattered inside his heart, scraping it and filling it with blood. Desperate to ease the pain that was slowly killing him, he brought his head down and crushed Ryoko's mouth with a rough kiss. She tasted of tears and rain.  
Ryoko could not hold back, she poured her years of pain into the savaged kiss, meeting Tenchi's tounge with her own. God, it was like drinking fresh water after years of searching the desert. And it was all the more bitter to finally have her dreams come true, only to know that it was never meant to last more than a few seconds.   
The kiss gentled, becoming more sweet, more searching. Tenchi trailed butterfly kisses all over her face, at the corners of her mouth, the tip of her nose, and her closed eyelids. The tenderness overwhelmed them both and made them pull away from eachother. The wind cried with sorrow at their parting and the lake swayed in protest.   
Ryoko could feel herself breaking and before she completely shattered, she stood before him, rigid and strong in her resolve. It meant nothing...nothing...  
All you have to do is tell me you love me...  
  
Tenchi stood back as well, certain in his decision to set her free. This is what love is all about isn't it? Sacrifices. Even if he was hurting so much he longed to break down in tears. The kiss meant nothing to her...nothing...  
Please,just tell me you love me...  
  
Ryoko's physical form began to fade, her teleporting powers carrying her into outer space. Finally, it completely vanished leaving only phantom tears falling like misty water.   
Tenchi stood there long after she was gone, with only past memories to keep him company. Human tears formed and trailed its way down his dry cheeks, unnoticed. If only you loved me...  
  
  
From an angels wings,   
to a falling star   
God makes everything,   
but unbreakable hearts... 


End file.
